Kisa's Treat
by FairyKei
Summary: Kisa has had an awful time at the Emerald Department's tense Christmas party. He just wants to go to sleep, but Yukina has other ideas. He prepares an evening of festivity for Kisa. Food, decorations, and romance are all coming Kisa's way! Yukina X Kisa, fluff. Enjoy.


Hi guys! Since it's nearly Christmas, I thought I'd use it as an excuse to write some cutesy fan fiction. Please enjoy this festive one-shot, and all the fluffy goodness. Enjoy, and review. :)

**Kisa's Treat**

The cool rush of winter air relaxed Kisa at once. Kisa's face was flushed with heat. It was the heat of dozens of people gathering in the same room, and it was the dizzy warmth of alcohol rushing through his system. Maybe he'd had too much to drink. He didn't know. He hiccupped lightly. Thank goodness he was out of there.  
>The Christmas party this year was not official. Everyone in the Emerald department had been far too bogged down by work to organise anything major. The location of the party this year? Masamune Takano's apartment. Most of Emerald's 'inner circle' had shown up, and the tension in the room was palpable. Ritsu was clearly in a terrible mood with Takano— as usual— and Hatori appeared to be uncomfortable. Everybody acted as if they were oblivious; to Kisa, it was obvious who was in love with who.<br>And so, it was this tense, loud, hot atmosphere that had him leaving two hours early, running out into the cold night, drunk.

"M-maybe I'd better text Yukina…" he muttered to himself. He dove into his pocket to get his phone, but thought better of it. "Never mind… He's probably got college work to do… Don't want to… intrude or anything." Another hiccup.

It really was freezing. Frost topped the balconies and roofs of the apartment block, and the detached houses nearby. However, Kisa was still feeling a little flushed. He was wearing a green woollen hat and matching gloves, but in a sudden flood of heat, he whipped everything off. He undid his thick leather jacket to reveal his grey sweater. He began to walk forward, hearing the frost on the ground crunch underneath his rough black shoes.

"S'not that far of a walk to the train station…"

He was right. Only twenty minutes later, he wandered, bemused, into the train station. The place was almost empty. Each step he took created a noisy echo. Kisa was about to sit down on a bench near his platform, when a very familiar voice penetrated the silence.

"Oh, Kisaaa!"

He whipped his head around. Seriously? This guy was here?

"Kisa, it's so great you came! I didn't know when you'd show up, or if you'd even show up here at all! Isn't this a bit early for you to have left? Ah, who cares? I'm just happy to see you!"

The hair like melted gold, the perfectly white teeth, pale skin, and that pair of begging eyes. Those features were his favourite parts of Kou Yukina.

"Hm? Oh, it's you," he said, not meaning to sound so unimpressed. It was difficult to be attentive in this state of mind.

"Kisa?" Yukina had been sprinting towards him, and the taller man grinded to a halt just in front of him. His skin appeared to glitter under the harsh lights of the station ceiling. "Are you okay, Kisa? What's wrong? You look tired."

"I am… so tired. Had a bit too much to drink. Should sober up pretty soon, though."

Yukina nodded, his eyebrows raised. He was no longer smiling, but his face still held the puppy-dog eyes that weakened Kisa's resolve every time he looked at them. They caught each other's gaze, and looked away, both blushing.

"So, did you come to pick me up?"

Yukina nodded vigorously. "Of course! You never said what time your work party ended, so I waited here until you showed up." He swallowed. "I just… Well, it's Christmas. I wanted to see you."

"Right… Well, it's late. You'd better stay the night."

Now that Yukina was around, he felt himself sobering up quite quickly. Unfortunately, the feeling of drunkenness was being replaced by a much warmer feeling. Damn, why did Yukina have to be so perfect-looking?

Yukina smiled at Kisa, and put his arm around the smaller man. "Actually, we're going back to mine. I have some stuff planned. I hope you're okay with that. Are you?"

Kisa was too exhausted to argue. "Sure… Just get me on a train. My legs feel wobbly."

Once they were on the empty train, and it gathered speed, Kisa found himself staring out of the window, ignoring Yukina's elated stare. The stars in the sky were hardly visible because of the light pollution. Kisa could not wait to be home, regardless of what Yukina planned. Nothing tonight could make him forget that awful party, and how low his mood was.

"Don't worry," Yukina said, replying to Kisa's thoughts. "When we get home, I'll make you feel better."

Was that a promise or a threat?

After a ride that took what seemed like forever, Kisa yawned, stumbled and tripped his way off the vehicle, with the help of his boyfriend. He was sober now, but not in the mood for much. Yukina's arm tightened around his shoulder, the pad of his thumb making small circles on the leather jacket. Seeing a moment of quiet as an opportunity, he planted a kiss on Kisa's forehead, causing him to tense and blush furiously.

"What was that for?" he growled.

"So cute!" Yukina seemed to be unaffected by Kisa's snappiness.

After the ten minute walk to Yukina's apartment, Kisa's heart began hammering. He hadn't spent the night at Yukina's in weeks, thanks to all the Christmas manga issues taking up time at work. Suddenly he was filled with nerves. This was ridiculous. As the two men stepped through the door, he thought his heart would burst out of his chest.  
>Yukina snapped the light on.<p>

The living room was filled with decorations. Yukina had a penchant for going overboard, but this was something else. Red and gold tinsel lined the television set, blue-tacked down for security. Small angels and glittering baubles dangled from every hook he could find. The table cover carried images that Yukina was clearly painted on himself, detailing tiny pictures with his expert hand.

"I decided to go with a European theme for Christmas in here… Do you like it?" he asked from behind Kisa's frozen body.

Kisa was stunned.

"How long did this take you?" he breathed.

"A few days. I wanted our Christmas together to be special. I know you're not fond of parties, so…"

This was one of the most caring things Yukina had done for him. And, he thought ruefully, that list was long. Yukina would always go the extra mile. Always. And here he was scowling and standing awkwardly, with no idea what to say.

"Kisa? You're spacing out." He gasped. "Oh, and I cooked something too. I left it out to cool, but I baked a Christmas cake too. It fits in with the theme, right?"

He rushed into the tiny kitchen, leaving Kisa startled. Kisa sank down by the table, now realising that it was actually a kotatsu, concealed by the illustrated cover. He stretched his legs out underneath the kotatsu, already feeling sleepy from the heat.

"Ah, no!" Yukina's cry came from the kitchen, followed by a clattering sound. "The cake! I dropped it!"

Kisa blinked and scrambled to his feet, running into the kitchen to see the damage. The cake was sadly flattened on the floor beneath the tray. Yukina was red-faced and distraught.

"Kisa," he whined. "I'm so sorry! This is so embarrassing!"

"It's okay," Kisa replied calmly. He gathered up the mess, putting everything into the correct bins. He stared blankly at Yukina, who was still sniffling and scarlet with humiliation. "There. It's all tidy now."

"I know, but I wanted to make it special. You've been so stressed out lately. I just wanted you to have a good night."

He lost his patience with that beautiful face. "Listen up, moron! I don't care if you make your apartment look like santa's grotto, or if you dropped the cake, or if your plan didn't go so well. I don't care about that. I care about spending time with you. It doesn't matter if you're not perfect!"

Kisa blushed immediately. His bravado died off as soon as he finished, and he turned away from Yukina, biting his lip.

"Man, Kisa… Stop being like that."

"Like what?"

"So adorable."

"Huh?" he swivelled back round to shout at his boyfriend again, but Yukina's mind was quicker.

The taller man caught Kisa's face into a firm kiss, holding his face in both hands. _Oh no…_ Kisa thought, _He's serious now. I have to learn how to stop making him do this by accident. _Yukina's large hands caressed his face, neck, down his shoulders to take off his jacket, then they progressed to the zip on his sweater.

"You want to, tonight?" Kisa asked.

Yukina didn't reply. Instead, he unbuttoned his own coat and took his shirt off, before moving to Kisa's. Kisa took that as a 'yes'.

"Hey," Kisa said sternly, "Manners." He reached up and grabbed Yukina's face. "Bedroom, Kou."

Yukina swallowed. His arousal was obvious to Kisa. He grabbed Kisa by the waist, and they went to the bedroom door.

"When you get stern with me, it's kind of scary," Yukina laughed. He leant forward and caught the small man's lips again briefly. "But I love it when you call me by my given name… It's so cute when you do."

_Damn! These are my lines!_

"Let's go, Shouta…" He opened the door. "Merry Christmas. I love you."

Kisa could only blush as he followed after the beautiful man.


End file.
